


Realizing it

by GraceVanPelt



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love, Realization, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceVanPelt/pseuds/GraceVanPelt
Summary: Adam could get a little dumb sometimes, but he still was the first to realize it. What ever "it" might be.





	Realizing it

It is three am when he realizes it.

For hours Adam has been awake, trying to figure out what the hell had been strange that day. Now, that he  _ knows  _ what is wrong he asks himself why he didn't realize it sooner (It is so obvious, that it is kind of embarrassing). It is the way Blake acted the whole day. Instead of being depressed, sad and disappointed, like he was almost all the time since the divorce, he was happier and even tried to make some of his stupid jokes again. But what had  _ changed  _ for Blake, is the real question here. What happened, that he became his old self again? 

Adam isn't stupid, even though sometimes he acts like he actually is. He knows that it hit his best friend really hard, almost killed him, when he found out his wife had cheated on him. Hell, he was there more than one time to see him drink himself into coma. But this last few weeks Blake didn't drink a lot, Adam realizes now. And he wants to know why. He is curious what changed Blake. What made him happy on the set this morning and why the heck Adam doesn't know about it. Whatever _it_ is. So he texts Blake, even though he is pretty sure that Blake is asleep and won't answer him until at least six o'clock.

He is right. He doesn't get an answer from Blake and when he realizes his wife is about to wake up, because she can't find him in her sleep, he decides to wait until the next day to find out. He climbs back into his bed, wraps an arm around Behati and holds her close. "What's up?", she murmurs, still half asleep. "It's fine, B. Go back to sleep, I was just thinking.", he answers her, hoping that it would satisfy her and that it wouldn't wake her up completely. Behati needs her sleep. She stayed up for hours waiting until he came from work. "'Kay", she says. A few seconds later she is asleep again.

  
  


Adam is surprised the next morning that there is still no answer from Blake. It's almost ten am and he  _ never  _ sleeps this long and he actually starts to worry, What if that happiness yesterday was just acted? What if Blake did something really stupid this time? What if he is back with Miran- Adam stops his thoughts there, because he knows they are stupid. Blake isn't a great actor at all, he could never hide his sadness this well. And he is not a reckless person. Adam is sure he would never do something really stupid. Or, well maybe, but at least not on purpose. And if there is one thing he would have to put his bet on, he would put it on the fact that Blake will never go back to Miranda. She hurt him too much, almost destroyed him. And while Blake is a forgiving person, maybe the most forgiving person in the world aside from Pharrell, who forgives  _everything_ ,  he can and will never forgive her for cheating on him. 

“Why don't you just call him if it bothers you so much?”, he loves Behati, he really does, but he thinks it is creepy sometimes that she can come into any room and he will never hear it. And that she always knows what, or who, is bothering him. “Because we have to be on the set in two hours and it is totally unnecessary to call him when I see him in like one hour, 'cause he is always early since the divorce thing.”

Behati frowns and looks at him with a strange look. “What?”, he asks her, slightly irritated, because he didn't say something wrong and sometimes woman are just so complicated and he is afraid that this is another woman thing again. “You know, filming starts in less than half an hour. Did you forget that the producers called yesterday evening?”

He looks at her dumbstruck for a moment, before he curses under his breath and leaves the house without a jacket or the car keys.

Behati comes after him two seconds later, laughing. She hands him his keys, the jacket, a goodbye kiss and a 'I love you', before he can drive to work in a hurry.

Man, he would be so screwed without Behati.

  
  


When Adam arrives, Blake isn't there yet, but Gwen isn't there either. 

Gwen arrives almost ten minutes late, but most people don't realize it. Adam does. Gwen is  _never_ late. She is one of those people who come two hours early because they are afraid something could come up and then they would be late. Gwen looks like a mess, but not like the last few weeks like she didn't sleep and cried for hours, but like she slept in and just woke up a few minutes ago. Adam is sure nobody realizes that either. Again, he does.

Gwen is one of his best friends, he likes her and he knows she is going through a hard time as well. He doesn't know too many details about her divorce, but the way she started crying in the middle of a meeting a few weeks ago because someone used the words 'cheating', 'divorce' and 'nanny' to her (It had been one of the crew members, who asked if she heard about Blake getting a divorce because Miranda cheated and if she maybe had the number of a nanny for her, because hers is sick and she needs one and she knows Gwen knows a few.), so he can only think about what really happened but he is sure it was similar to Blake's situation.

So he is really confused by the bright and happy smile she gives him. That is something he hasn't seen for months. He gets even more confused when Blake arrives just five minutes later and he smiles too. It's then that he realizes that that just can't be a coincidence. 

Blake had a little crush on Gwen for ages, but when he looks at the way they greet each other, the way Gwen's cheeks flush when he makes his usual compliments and the way she giggles when he says mumbles something into her ear that she too does have a crush on him.

  
  


Pharrell is clueless about their crushes.

Adam knows that because if Pharrell would know, he would definitely tell Adam. Gwen's boo or not, Pharrell wasn't able to keep secrets from Adam or Blake. He just has it written all over his face when he is keeping something from them.

So he sees his chance to ask Blake himself when Pharrell steals Gwen for a few minutes to talk to her. “Blake.”, he says and waves his hand in front of the cowboys face who is literally drooling because of Gwen. When Blake sees Adam he smiles at him. “Hey Adam, how are ya, man?” “Good, but so are you, don't you? Care to tell me why you didn't answer my text? Or why you and Gwen look at each other like you are a couple of teenager hopelessly in love?”

Adam smirks at Blakes red face. “So you like her and she likes you, that's not a problem, mate. Just tell her!” He expects Blake to at least  _try_ to deny the fact that he has a crush on the blonde singer (Not that he actually could. Adam just knows him too well.) or that they act like they are in love, but Blake doesn't say anything. He doesn't even  _look_ at Adam. “Look Adam...”, Blake sighs and seems to search for words.

It's nine am when he realizes what  _it_ really was, what really bothered him. 

“You are together already?!”, he shouts, because he is surprised, not because he wants to tell everybody.

Still, half of the crew hears him and turn their heads to find out what is going on. “Shut up!”, Blake says embarrassed by all the attention, still red faced and looks like a ten year old boy whose mother just found out about a bad test. 

And Adam knows he is right, because Gwen and Pharrell heard him too and the blonde singer is red as well. And of course he is a bit shocked and surprised and also confused, but now that he knows it, he wants to slap himself, because  _of course they are together_ . It was just so damn obvious. 

He starts laughing when Blake still looks at the floor two minutes later. “Congratulations, sasquatch! I'm happy for you and Gwen.” Pharrell and an uncomfortable looking Gwen behind him join him and Blake. “What do you mean, Adam? Is Blake dating someone?”, Pharrell asks, confused about what the hell is going on. Still laughing Adam answers “I don't know, why don't you ask Gwen. She should know that.” He almost cries from laughing when Pharrell turns to Gwen, sees her face (She can't lie either, she has the truth always written on her forehead, too. Maybe that is why they are boo's.) and realizes what Adam realized a few minutes before.

  
  


So, Adam knows he can get pretty dumb sometimes (Blake, and sometimes Gwen, tell him often enough) but still he is the first to find out about them. So, yes, he can get a little dumb sometimes, but at least he knows his friends pretty well. And he knows Gwen will be a bit angry with him later, because she hates it when he makes fun of her and he knows Blake will want revenge, but it all is worth knowing that secret.

And he keeps his promise to not tell anyone else yet, especially to make stupid comments about it while filming (Even though he can't keep himself from telling Behati.) because it is enough for him to be able to make fun of Blake and Gwen for the rest of his (and of course their) life. Even if it isn't on the show, even if nobody else understands the jokes, he still finds them funny as hell, because he is Adam. And Adam gets a little dumb sometimes.

 


End file.
